


Scent Secrets

by DeadlyButAdorable (orphan_account)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal, Ass to Mouth, Body Worship, Brother/Brother Incest, Degradation, Eproctophilia, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Humiliation, M/M, Musk Fetish, Pseudo-Incest, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Self-Indulgent, Sweat, Verbal Humiliation, musk, this is so gross dont read this, this is...gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DeadlyButAdorable
Summary: ok this is such a fucking gross story oh my GOD but its purely self indulgent. if u dont like PLEASE dont read. @ klaus: god i wish that were me
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Scent Secrets

Going to the gym did not sound like it would be fun for Klaus. When Luther and Diego offered to take him out to lunch afterwards, however, Klaus took the bait. A free meal is never a bad thing. 

The first day actually wasn’t bad at all. He walked the treadmill while watching cooking shows on one of the TVs, lifted five pound weights, and mostly sat around watching Diego and Luther train.

It wasn’t a bad sight in the slightest: bulging muscles and grunting from the two men was enjoyable in the least. 

When they made their way to the showers afterwards, Klaus stood back, waiting for a private stall. He peeked around the corner where the benches were located, watching his brothers shower and banter. He slinked towards their rented lockers and took hold of his prize.

Diego and Luther’s clothes sat in a heap and he dug around, trying to control his panting before he groaned softly. Their underwear were in his hands, damp with sweat. Luther wore tighty-whities, of course, and Diego’s black boxer shorts were a regular as well. He brought them up to his nose, sniffing slightly and shuddering at the sharp scent. 

Throughout Klaus’s teenage years, he had come accustomed to his brother’s different smells. 

Diego had a saltier and riper scent, while Luther’s was deep and musky.

Klaus felt shame creep up his neck as he breathed deeply and felt his own underwear grow tight. His mouth watered and he darted his tongue out, dragging it sloppily over the dirty clothes. 

He shot up as he heard the showers turn off and turned just in time to see his brothers turning the corner. They looked at him puzzled.

“You’re folding our dirty clothes?” Luther asked, ruffling his towel through his hair.

“Yeah, well, I don’t think your undies should be on display. People would pay for that privilege.” Klaus tried to play nonchalant. 

Diego tilted his brow. “Aren’t you gonna shower?” 

Klaus nodded, grasping at a towel and marching towards the public stalls. “Yeah, yeah of course, I’m not some greasy badger.”

Diego gripped Klaus’s shoulder as he walked by and the smaller man froze.

“The single stalls are...the other way.” Diego chuckled.

Klaus laughed, hoping it didn’t reveal his anxiety. “Yeah I know, I was gonna try to use a public one. Test out the equality laws, you know, maybe get called a slur for fun.”

Diego huffed and rolled his eyes, looking to Luther who was pulling on a fresh pair of sweats. He looked Klaus up and down before letting him go and walking towards his gym bag. Klaus tried not to look too speedy as he rushed to the showers.

Every other day, every week, it was the same ritual. It went on for about three weeks like this: Klaus gawking at the two while they work out, then sneaking behind them to smell their dirty laundry. 

Klaus was hoping it wouldn’t escalate but the universe has a way of saying “fuck you” to the poor man.

They were in the locker room, they had all gotten out of the showers at the same time. The cold air conditioning chilled Klaus but in a refreshing way. He was sore and knew he had a good workout. They were silently getting dressed when a big smile came on Diego’s face. Klaus’s heart dropped at the following words.

“Oh oh Luther, pull my finger.” Diego gasped, holding out his index finger.

Luther made a disgusted face and mumbled “hell no”.

Diego pulled his own finger dramatically and released a short, loud fart.

The sound sent a shock straight to Klaus’s cock.

“Dude, what the  _ fuck. _ ” Luther faux gagged and swiped his hand through the air, trying to fan away the smell.

Diego chuckled hysterically. “Oh my god that  _ stinks _ bro!”

Diego was right, the smell was horrid. It was like sulfur and steamed broccoli and Klaus tried to not breathe through his nose. 

Luther faux gagged a couple more times before smirking. He then stood up, stuck his ass in Diego’s face, and let one rip. It was deep and bassy and left Diego cackling.

“Holy shit Luther, that was brutal!” Diego gasped between laughter.

Luther laughed too, a snicker that devolved into gasping laughs. “It smells like fucking sweat and garbage, holy fuck!”

Klaus didn’t even realize how silent he was until the laughter died down and his brother’s eyes shot to him. 

“Uh...are you okay?” Luther asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

“I think your rip short-circuited him there, Donkey Kong.” Diego smirked. 

Klaus laughed but it was strained. “It was pretty gross, both of you.”

Diego grinned. “What about you, you got any in the tank?”

Klaus was caught off-guard by the question. “Uh, no. Even if I did, I’m not as immature as you two. Flatulence isn’t as hilarious to me as it is to, per say, kindergartners. Or you two, whichever.”

Luther grunted, smiling as he tied his sneaker laces. “Okay Klaus, the one thing that makes you more mature than us.”

There was one day he couldn’t make it to the gym with the two meatheads and Klaus was fairly relieved. After that fiasco, he was happy to avoid gym trips. The reason for his absence was a job interview, which was a disaster, and when he got home they were all arriving at the same time.

They collapsed in the living room, Diego stretching and Luther popping his neck. Klaus sighed, relieved that the interview dilemma was finally over.

Luther and Diego sat side by side on the couch, and Klaus sat across from them. Diego and Luther looked at each other, then at Klaus. The grins on their faces made Klaus uneasy.

“Hey Klaus, can you come here a second?” Diego asked. Luther snickered under his breath when the question was asked and Klaus gulped nervously.

“Uh...sure.” He walked over and yelped as Diego grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto his chest.

Klaus audibly groaned when his face was squished into the t-shirt beneath him.

Diego  _ stank. _ The ripe scent of his sweat pierced Klaus’s nose and he gripped Diego’s arms desperately. Diego let out a grumbly laugh, and gripped Klaus’s head before lifting his arm and smashing his brother’s nose into his damp armpit. Klaus huffed and squirmed.

“You think we didn’t know about your disgusting fetish? You think we’re too stupid to realise our missing dirty laundry?” Diego spat, a smile still wide on his face as he pulled Klaus’s face back for a second, letting him take some deep breaths, before forcing him back into the sweaty pit. 

Luther watched giddily, rubbing his hardening dick through the front of his pants. “Diego, you know, I wonder if he can tell the difference between our BO.” 

Diego snickered and pulled Klaus off his armpit, shoving him over to Luther. Klaus’s head was swimming as he stumbled over. He went to Luther’s chest, but his brother pushed him roughly onto his knees. Next thing Klaus knew, his brother’s giant dick was swinging in front of his face. It was half hard and dripping pre-cum, and the smell even from a few inches away made him gasp. 

“You know ball sweat is a serious problem, right? Dick sweat too.” Luther grinned, smacking his dick into the side of his brother’s face. “And, it smells  _ so _ much stronger than any other BO.”

Klaus grumbled and tried to steady his breathing. The smell was the definition of musky and the dank smell made his eyes and mouth water. 

“Go on, freak, take care of my sweaty cock.” Luther growled before chuckling darkly.

Klaus licked the head and groaned as he tasted the sweaty skin. The smell and taste was vinegary and sharp, like Diego’s armpits. He licked Luther’s cock sloppily before whimpering and burying his face into Luther’s swollen, sweaty balls. He licked and smelled and sucked on them and relished in Luther’s grunting from above. 

Klaus yelped as Luther grabbed his head with one of his large hands and forced Klaus’s face lower as he readjusted. Klaus let out a stuttering sigh as he was presented with Luther’s ass. It was hairy and smelly and his hole puckered teasingly. Klaus shuddered as he inhaled the musk of Luther’s ass and kneaded the firm flesh. 

“Go on, have a taste, fucking pansy.” Luther chuckled, tone mocking. 

Klaus ran his tongue flat along the hairy hole and Luther groaned from above. He lapped at the ripe hole and felt a twist in his stomach as Luther laughed once more, devilish. 

Klaus saw Luther’s hole squeeze and twitch and his blood became fire as a spurt of wet gas escaped it. 

“Ah,” Luther sighed. “That felt good.”

Diego grunted. “I knew trying out that new Indian place was a good idea.”

Klaus couldn't control his deep, desperate sniff. It smelled strong, like burned eggs, and he let out a raspy “fuck” and he buried his nose deep in Luther’s ass crack. 

“Man, look at how fucking desperate he is.” Luther rubbed his cock hard and slow as Klaus licked needily at his asshole.

Klaus lapped at Luther’s hole and moaned lewdly as a bubbly fart shot out of Luther. It was long and he could feel the dirty air on his face. It lasted a couple of seconds, and was punctuated by a quick second fart. Luther’s groans of relief made Klaus throb intensely and he smelled deeply, choking on the strength of the smell. 

“Man Luther, he’s doing really well,” Diego hummed. “Let’s see how he likes mine, yeah?”

Luther huffed and nodded, kicking Klaus down and watching him crawl to Diego. Diego pulled down his pants and shoved his ass into Klaus’s face, making the smaller man whine.

“Make sure to get nice and deep in there.” Diego growled, pulling on his cock as Klaus licked at his asscrack.

Diego’s hole was smooth and plump, and flexed deliciously when Klaus’s tongue ran over it. Diego lacked the hair Luther had but made up for it with the smell. It was sweet and sour, like ripe cheese. 

“Fuck, here’s a big one, you fucking degenerate.” He grunted, and a loud, bassy fart rumbled against Klaus’s tongue. 

Klaus sniffed and licked, jumping as a short ripe fart shot out of the other man. 

“Holy shit,” Luther groaned and chuckled. “Look at what a fucking pig he is.”

Diego huffed and smiled. “Oh yeah, you know he’s loving this.”

Klaus began sucking on Diego’s hole, wrapping his lips around it and groaning. Diego huffed at this and mumbled a gravelly “fuck”. 

“You sure you wanna do that?” Diego teased. He pushed and a giant fart shot into Klaus’s mouth. 

The taste was horrific and Klaus nearly came right there.

“That taste good, bitch?” Diego asked, pushing out another fast and loud fart and chuckling when he felt Klaus moan against his hole.

Suddenly, Klaus’s face was free and Diego and Luther stood up. They looked down at Klaus like he was a roach. They jerked themselves desperately and each put a hand on Klaus’s head. 

“Fuck, what a dirty cute face.” Diego grunted, movement becoming sloppy.

Luther nodded, and they both growled as they came, painting Klaus’s face with their thick cum.

They panted and smiled. 

“Oh man, Klaus is such a fucking weirdo.” Luther said to Diego. “I do think I have a little bit left. Might as well, right?”

Diego laughed and nodded, turning them both around.

Klaus swore it was the hottest sight he’s ever had the pleasure of taking in: Luther and Diego, each others hands spreading their ass cracks open. 

Klaus groaned as he moved closer.

“Ah, fuck.” Diego groaned as him and Luther released their last bit of gas. It was loud and wet and bubbly, and Klaus came as soon as he heard it.

His crotch throbbed as he smelled frantically, licking and sucking on his brother’s sweaty holes, the rank stink turning his brain off completely.

They turned around, looking at Klaus absolutely wrecked.

“Fucking loser.” Luther laughed.

“Yeah that was fucking pathetic.” Diego added, poking Klaus roughly on his forehead.

They pulled up their pants and walked out, bantering and laughing about something Klaus couldn’t hear. 

Klaus sat on the floor, panting and shaking. He looked to the base of the couch and saw their sneakers sitting there.

He picked up one, and inhaled deeply, shuddering.

There was no way he could go back after today.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you DID like this utter degeneracy, a kudos and comment wold be appreciated


End file.
